1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic device assemblies, and particularly to an electronic device assembly having a foldable keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Desktop computer keyboards are usually a separate peripheral, they occupy space and collect dust, and furthermore are a hassle when moving the whole computer system. Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device assembly having a keyboard coupled thereto and foldable thereon.